


Nobody (Nobody)

by Sedona_Eats_Ortolans



Series: Mitski Works [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans/pseuds/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans
Summary: (post s3) Hannibal and Will are living happily together in a far off estate with their pet dog. One day, they come home from a walk and find heartbreak waiting for them. Based on the song “Nobody” by Mitski.
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, hannibal x will, hannigram
Series: Mitski Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nobody (Nobody)

It was a Tuesday. The clock on his bedside table read 9:35am when Will bothered looking at it, sitting up with a half sigh, half groan. Lately, he’d been sleeping better than he could ever remember. He had dreams now, not nightmares. More often than not, he fell asleep wearing a smile and the arms of his lover.  
He blindly tossed an arm to the side of the bed, hoping to whack an unsuspecting Hannibal awake, but found nothing but empty air on the other side of the bed. He ignored the feeling of emptiness that promptly followed, instead choosing to drag himself out of bed and get ready for the day.  
No sooner had he stood up and raised his arms above his head to stretch he heard the distinct sound of laughing and barking coming from outside. Brow furrowed, he wandered to the window, and had to blink several times before processing what he was seeing, only to break out into a stupid smile.   
Hannibal was there, running around outside in the grass and dirt with their dog, Tina. (Her full name, Hannibal insisted, was Diotima of Mantinea, named after a Greek philosopher that greatly influenced the Symposium of Plato’s dialogues. Will called her Tina.) Hannibal looked up, catching the sight of Will and waving like some kind of...well, like some kind of normal person just waving to their beloved. He made a little beckoning gesture, before being tackled by Tina and falling backwards with a laugh. She was just a puppy, but was growing quickly. Will laughed, shaking his head and wandering off into their closet to get dressed. He emerged wearing a plain pair of pants and Hannibal’s red sweater (It was hardly Hannibal’s anymore, as Will wore it more often than even he did).  
In a few minutes he was outside, standing on the back porch and watching Hannibal get barked at enthusiastically by Tina. As soon as the puppy turned and saw Will, it gave up its mission of intimidation and instead raced towards him.   
“Looks like you’ve met your match. Hey Tina.” Will smiled, petting her blonde fur that shed too quickly for even Hannibal to persist in his cleaning antics. Hannibal made his way over to him, ruffling his already messy head of brown curls and kissing him good morning.   
“Perhaps. I was thinking we could take Diotima,” he said her name with a kind of pointed look towards Will, like ‘show some respect’, “for a walk along the grounds.” He nodded towards the forest that made up the majority of their property. No one bothered them here, as Hannibal had bought the estate decades ago. Will wondered if he ever imagined this was how it would finally be put to use- a getaway for something like a family.   
“Sure. If you plan to kill me in there, make sure you bury the body before winter.” Hannibal gave him a kind of stern look that clearly indicated he wanted to roll his eyes rather elaborately.   
“Come on then.” Hannibal reached out his hand, and Will took it without hesitation. There was nothing more safe than the feeling of their fingers fitting together.  
———  
An hour or so later, they were deep enough into the woods and Tina’s trots had slowed considerably that they decided to turn back around. At some point, Hannibal had noticed Will’s shivering and huddling closer to him, and had silently given him his coat. They walked hand in hand, Will’s head occasionally falling to Hannibal’s shoulder. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. The silence never felt oppressive. The days were like this now; Will had never thought he may deserve this kind of warm peace. The security of being loved.  
“The ancient Greeks had seven kinds of love.” It was like Hannibal had read his mind. Was it that easy to interpret his endless affections? Could he feel them in the squeeze of his hand and the way every so often his eyes glanced up to catalogue Hannibal’s eyes. He always looked so elegant, so unbreachable. He was beautiful; Will hoped one day he’d get the courage to tell him.   
“Eros, Philia, Ludus, Storge, Philautia, Pragma, and Agape.” Hannibal continued on, pausing as they reached the edge of a small river that barely contained three inches of water. They could easily step around it on the large flat rocks dispensed within, but they just stood there, listening to the soft whispers of the water. There was a solemnity to it all that had been previously absent. Hannibal was thinking.  
“Future dog names?” Will said with a ready smile; just like that, the stoic mood passed like sand slipping through outstretched fingertips. Like lost words on a dumb man’s lips. Will tightened his grip on Hannibal’s hand.  
“Anything you wish, my love.”  
They crossed the river. They were close to home now.  
There was a distant sound of something far off- something like a car. They didn’t have many people driving by on a usual day. Will tipped his head towards Hannibal.  
“Which one are we?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Which love?” Will replied, the playful tone of his voice barely hiding the adoration underneath. It didn’t matter how ancient philosophers could classify them, really. Nothing mattered but the ground beneath their feet and the beat of their matched hearts.  
“The only kind that matters.”  
Then they rounded the last curve to reach their house, and anything that had mattered beforehand shattered into pieces.   
—  
Armored vehicles. Will took a step back. FBI agents with guns in their hands. Will tugged Hannibal’s hand. They were both absolutely silent as they took in the sight. Twenty some agents, crowding around the back of their house, armed with enough weapons to account for a small militia.   
“Hannibal.” Will’s voice came out like a whisper. Even Tina had gone still, sensing the shifting moods. Hannibal hadn’t looked away from their house- he wasn’t even looking at Will. “Hannibal!”   
Hannibal finally turned. He looked like he was accepting something. He looked like he was in grief.  
“Hannibal come on. We have to go. We have to run.” Will pulled on his hand again, and this time Hannibal closed the distance between them, his hand falling into that familiar place on the side of his face.  
“No, mylimasis. Just you.”  
“What are you talking about? Hannibal, you’re being ridiculous. Come on.” Hannibal shook his head once, his other hand falling from Will’s grasp to cradle the other side of his face. His forehead tipped against Will’s. He looked like he might have been close to crying.  
“I’m going to go to them. Take Tina and run.” Will’s hands were grasping at the collar of his shirt, shaking his head over and over again. The sounds of the FBI agents got louder. There was breaking glass. They would send people to investigate the rest of the property soon.  
“Please. I don’t need you to save me. I need you.” He was crying too, because he could tell when Hannibal had made a decision. He’d seen Hannibal sacrifice himself enough times before to know what it looked like.  
“Will. We don’t have much time.” Hannibal closed his eyes, a small sigh that sounded like regret and revelation all at once. The voices were louder. Will couldn’t think- there wasn’t time and there wasn’t luck or god on their side; there was nothing but Hannibal’s hands on him and their lips pressed together in one last honest kiss and the shouting getting closer and Hannibal pushing Tina into his arms and telling him to run, run my love. And he ran. What else was there in the whole world but that last moment? The last shared second of eye contact, when Hannibal mouthed “I love you” and Will choked back a sob and ran. He wouldn’t be Hannibal’s wasted sacrifice. He wouldn’t be Hannibal’s. Not when there were gunshots behind him, and his legs couldn’t carry him from the feeling of his heart being chipped apart.   
He ran. Nearly tripping, nearly suffocating from the gasped out cries and “Hannibal’s” dragged from his chest, from his lungs, from his heart. He didn’t know how long he ran. Longer than he was prepared to, longer than he could bear it, longer than he could carry this weight alone. He crumpled to the forest floor; it seemed fit his body would fail him when his mind and his soul had long before split to pieces.   
He fell to his knees, Tina clutched to his chest and Hannibal’s sweater all too present against his skin where Hannibal wasn’t. His lips stung from what tasted like loss- he was grieving before the tears finally found their paths down his face.   
No matter how loud he sobbed and cried, the sounds ran out at some point, and he could only stay there trembling and hurting. There was silence everywhere- it was suffocating. And this is loneliness, Will thought. This is the reverb of a long heard echo that had finally reached his aching ears: Nobody.


End file.
